Solar energy is abundantly available in the environment and photovoltaic cells are the main devices to convert solar energy into electricity. In the US, about 6% of total energy is provided by renewable sources, of which only 6% is attributable to solar cells. Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are on the cutting edge of next-generation technology for electronic displays and general lighting.
In general, the majority of existing technologies for polymer coating PV cells and OLEDs electrodes depend on thin film spin coating technologies. The major functional requirement of polymer coating for applications in photovoltaic cells and OLEDs is the ability to allow uniform conduction through the polymer layer. The invention uses a vibratory motion to generate a localized spreading, and thinning behavior of very small fluid droplets via fluid viscous forces. Moreover, the combined application of a heating and a vibratory motion to enhance nano-scale polymer coat formability.